This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art
In accordance with certain embodiments, the present invention relates to devices and methods for directing the flow of fluid between different fluid pathways of a fluidic circuit. For example, the present invention provides a diverter valve that manages the activity and use of various fluid pathways within a given fluidic circuit for use in the production of hydrocarbons, such as petroleum and natural gas.
During hydrocarbon production, a series of discrete wells can be connected to a single floating vessel through a series of interconnecting fluidic pathways of a larger fluidic circuit. From time to time, it may be desirable to manage the fluid pathways between the individual wells and the single platform by isolating certain fluid pathways while allowing access to other fluid pathways. This management can be effectuated via one or more diverter valves that act as gatekeepers within the circuit, thus directing the fluid flow between the wells and the floating vessel.
To insure the integrity of the fluidic circuit, inspection of the structural components of the fluidic circuit is often conducted by what is known in the industry as a “pig.” These pigs travel through the various fluid pathways, using known testing methodology (e.g., ultrasound, electromagnetic feedback, visual inspection, etc.) to transmit information regarding the structural integrity of the piping defining the fluid pathways to an operator.
Generally, these pigs are flexible devices and can accommodate bends or turns within the various fluid pathways. However, this flexibility is not without limit Traditional pigs have a flexibility that is limited to five times the diameter of the pipe they traverse. That is, pigs can accommodate a radius of curvature (bend in the flow pathway's piping) that is equal to or greater than five times the diameter of the pipe the pig is traversing. This dimensioning requirement is often referenced in the petroleum industry as the “5D” requirement.
To accommodate this 5D requirement, present diverter valves are designed larger than is necessary for managing the fluid flowing therethrough. This increased design leads to increased costs, weight, and manufacturing times, all of which may be undesirable.
The present invention, therefore, provides advantages and potential solutions to certain of these traditional concerns.